


caught

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	caught

“ _You must be confused, John! Which word did you not understand when I told you I was a very private person?_ ” Harold said with umbrage after catching John going through pictures from a box marked MIT. John normally would have been more concerned, since it never boded well when Harold took this tone. But, since Harold was standing naked in the living room, the impact of the admonishment was somehow diminished. That John was also naked gave the entire scene a bit of levity that had him smirking. John turned and looked at Harold and they both burst out laughing!


End file.
